headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Englund
| image = | birth name = Robert Barton Englund | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Film; Television | roles = Actor; Director | date of birth = June 6th, 1947 | place of birth = Glendale, California | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = A Nightmare on Elm Street | first = Eaten Alive }} Robert Barton Englund is an American actor born in Glendale, California on June 6th, 1947. One of the most iconic horror personalities of all time, he is best known for immortalizing the role of demonic nightmare killer Freddy Krueger in the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. He is the son of aeronautics engineer C. Kent Englund and Janis (née McDonald) Englund. Robert began studying acting at the age of twelve in Normal, Illinois. While he was in high school, he attended the Cranbrook Theatre School in Bloomfield Hills. He then attended California State University Northridge for three years before transferring to Michigan's Oakland University, where he trained at the Meadow Brook Theatre, at the time a branch of the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Englund's first role in a horror film was playing the bit part of Buck in Tobe Hooper's 1977 slasher film Eaten Alive. His next role was another bit part in the 1981 zombie murder mystery Dead & Buried. Freddy It was in 1984 that Englund first played the role of demon slasher Fred Krueger in Wes Craven's A Nightmare on Elm Street. This was the role destined to turn Englund into a horror movie legend. Englund continued to play the character for six sequels and the crossover film Freddy vs. Jason. In Wes Craven's New Nightmare, Englund played not only Freddy Krueger, but also himself. In a unique method of breaking the fourth wall, Englund suffered dreams of his Krueger persona and used these dreams as inspirations for his artwork. Englund also played Krueger in the horror anthology series Freddy's Nightmares. Using a formula similar to that of Tales from the Crypt, Englund's Krueger served as a host for the series and did not take part in actual storylines. He introduced each story and appeared between commercial breaks as well as providing the epilogue for each episode. Englund also played Freddy in the 1988 D.C. Follies episode "Freddy Krueger's Nightmare: Dan Quayle Elected President" as well as providing the voice for an animated version of Krueger in the "Treehouse of Horror IX" episode of The Simpsons. Awards In 1988, Englund was nominated for the Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actor for A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. He was also nominated for the same category in 1990 for A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. In 1995, he won the Best Actor award at Fantafestival for his portrayal of William Gartley in Tobe Hooper's The Mangler. He was nominated for Best Actor at Fangoria's 2004 Chainsaw Awards for Freddy vs. Jason and won the Best Supporting award in 2009 for Jack Brooks: Monster Slayer while also placing third for the Best Actor category for the same film. Body of work Film Television Web Series Notes & Trivia * His performance as Freddy Krueger in A Nightmare on Elm Street is ranked #51 on Premiere Magazine's 100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time. IMDB; Robert Englund; Bio * The screenplay for the 2003 "monster-mash" film Freddy vs. Jason was based on a story written by Robert Englund. Filmreference.com * Played Lucifer on the "Damn Bundys" episode of Married With Children. * Made his directorial debut on the 1988 horror/comedy 976-EVIL. * Appeared as himself in Wes Craven's New Nightmare. * Robert Englund directed two episodes of Freddy's Nightmares. He directed the season one episode, "Cabin Fever", and the season two episode, "Monkey Dreams". External Links * * * 0 Robert Englund at TCM * Robert Englund at Wikipedia * References ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Nightmare/Characters Category:1947 births Category:Characters Category:Directors